runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailey/Dialogue
During Sea Slug quest Not having found/spoken with Kent * Player: hello * bailey: well hello there * bailey: what are you doing here? * Player: i'm trying to find out what happened to a boy named kennith * bailey: oh, you mean kent's son * bailey: he's around somewhere, probably hiding * Player: hiding from what? * bailey: haven't you seen all those things out there? * Player: the sea slugs? * bailey: ever since we pulled up that haul something strange has been going on * bailey: the fishermen spend all day pulling in hauls of fish * bailey: only to throw back the fish and keep those nasty sea slugs * bailey: what am i supposed to do with those * bailey: i haven't figured out how to kill one yet * bailey: if i put them near the stove they squirm and jump away * Player: i doubt they would taste too good After speaking with Kent * Player: hello * bailey: oh thank god it's you * bailey: they've all gone mad i tell you * bailey: one of the fishermen tried to throw me into the sea * Player: they're all being controlled by the sea slugs * bailey: i figured as much * Player: i need to get kennith of this platform but i can't get past the fishermen * bailey: the sea slugs are scared of heat * bailey: i figured that out when i tried to cook them *(first time or having dropped torch not having lit it) ** bailey: here ** bailey gives you a torch ** bailey: i doubt the fishermen will come near you if you can get this torch to light ** bailey: the only problem is all the wood and flint is damp ** bailey: i can't light a thing *(speaking to him with unlit torch) ** Player: i better figure a way to light this torch After dropping unlit Torch, after having lit a Torch * Player: i've managed to lose my torch * bailey: that was silly, fortunately i have another * bailey: here, take it Having unlit Torch, after having lit a Torch (Nothing occurs) After having lit a Torch and it is present in inventory * Player: i've managed to light the torch * bailey: well done traveler * bailey: you better get kennith out of here soon * bailey: the fishermen are becoming stranger by the minute * bailey: and they keep pulling up those blasted sea slugs After rescuing Kennith * bailey: hello again * bailey: i saw you managed to get kennith of the platform * bailey: well done, he wasn't safe around these slugs * Player: are you going to come back with us? * bailey: no, these fishermen are my friends * bailey: i'm sure they can be saved * bailey: i'm going to stay and try to get rid of all these slugs * Player: you're braver than most * Player: take care of yourself bailey * bailey: you to traveler Post quest * Player: hello bailey * bailey: well hello again traveler * bailey: what brings you back out here * Player: just looking around * bailey: well don't go touching any of those blasted slugs Category:Sea Slug Category:Quest dialogues